Wearable devices, including earpieces may have multiple use case advantages. For example, the user can listen to music, track various biometric parameters, as well as communicate with others via Bluetooth or other short range communications. Earpieces may be controlled in various ways including through manual controls of various types. However, if manual controls of any type are used, issues remain as there are times where the user is neither free to use such gesture based commands nor contact the touch sensitive segments of the device. What is needed are customized voice commands that are responsive to the user, able to be activated or inactivated and are able to be used to supplement the other forms of interaction with the user.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved wearable device such as an earpiece which provides for receiving and processing voice commands.